Just Plain Fluffy
by moonstruckgirl15
Summary: One-shot series set after the events of Just Plain Dirty aka chapter 1. If you don't like BDSM, I suggest you skip to the end of that one. It will be more than total smut. There shall be femslash lemons though, so you have been warned.
1. The Dream

Just Plain Dirty

By: Moonstruckgirl15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue me!**

_Whoa, where am I?_ I thought. It looked like I was in… ah crap, I was in Lissa's head. She was in the bathroom, and no one else was in the dorm. It was dark; the lights were dimmed, something they just aren't capable of in real life. Meaning I was in Lissa's dream…

She was applying dark red lip color; the good stuff that won't get messed up no matter what kind of situation, and looked as though she was in on a naughty secret of some sort and had all the time in the world to get back to it. She wore light make-up, but she was even more beautiful than she usually was. Her pearly white teeth and… _extremely_ sharp fangs glinted in her smug, excited smile.

And _whoa_, just _**whoa**_… What the _**fuck**_ was she _**wearing**_? From her eyes, I could see she was dressed in a tight, dark red leather corset that accentuated her rack and slight curves to the point of driving me insane, a pair of—_**OH DEAR SWEET LORD**_—_**crotch-less**_ red lace panties that revealed her freshly waxed center, and knee high black leather boots that with the panties emphasized her pale, sexy thighs. She looked damn good, and she knew it. And she knew how to use it to her advantage. Her pretty little pet would likely drool from multiple areas when she saw Lissa.

_WTF? Since when is __**Lissa**__ into S&M?_ I screamed from my own mind. I was no expert on kinky sex stuff like that, but I knew the basics.

Satisfied with her look, my best friend turned Sex Goddess left the bathroom and sashayed back to her room. She opened the door quietly, smiling like a predator at what she found. A girl with dark brown hair, nice jugs, and almond skin was kneeling in front of the bed in a clearly submissive position, head bowed and hands behind her back. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Naked _**girl**_! WTF!

Lissa slowly sauntered to the unknown girl, stopping deliberately with her crotch in front of the girl's lowered face. "You look beautiful tonight, pet. I love seeing you like this, all submissive and obedient." She ran her hand through the girl's hair, lightly tugging on the long strands. "Waiting to serve me like a good kitten. Are you my good little Kitten, pet?"

"Yes, Mistress. I am your good little Kitten," the girl said compliantly, soft-spoken and—again—submissive. I… recognized her voice, but… I couldn't place where I'd heard it.

Lissa smiled, dragging her long nails lightly down the girl's cheek, like a caress. The girl did not move; Lissa had trained her well. "I am very, very frustrated tonight, Kitten. Nasty Mia Rinaldi has been tormenting Mistress again, saying all manner of impolite things to her. Mistress was very, very angry. I was ready to grab her head and show her how I punish those who are rude to me. But then I remembered my Kitten; how she would never ever say anything hurtful or rude to me. Isn't that right, Kitty?"

"Yes, Mistress," the girl said, and there was just the barest brush of anger in her tone that Lissa knew was directed at Mia.

"It calmed me, and I told her several things that made her puny face get all red and hot. And it reminded me of you again, and how red and hot your pretty ass is after a thorough punishment," she said, fangs popping out in her smile. She tightened her grasp in the girl's hair and gently pulled her head up. Her Kitten, such a good girl, continued to avert her eyes from Lissa. Lissa felt a familiar wave of satisfaction run through her. How many nights, teasing scoldings and playful punishments had it taken for her fiery Rose to become completely subservient to her?

_WHOA! __**ME?**__ MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD, LISSA'S HAVING A SEX DREAM ABOUT __**ME**__**?**_ That was all my completely systems-crashed mind could articulate. If I had a body at the moment, I'm sure I would've fainted. Instead, I could only watch through Lissa's eyes as she started doing all manner of kinky, sexy things to dream-me. She ran her hands all over me, stroking me. She could see I was doing my very best not to shiver and whimper with pleasure. Dream-me shut her eyes, welcoming Lissa's groping.

"Do you like this, Kitten? Me touching you softly?" She asked. She fingered my nipples gently, teasing the hard nubs. "Or… do you prefer a rougher touch?" She twisted my nipple, keeping it just this side of pleasure.

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress," I said quietly, huskily. She grinned and dug her nails lightly into my boobs.

"Tonight, Mistress wants it rough. Go and lie down on the bed, pet. You know the rules. You may moan, whimper, scream, and _you will_, but no talking unless I ask you a direct question or you safe word."

She emphasized her point with another sharp twist to the same nipple and an open handed slap on my ass.

Lissa stepped to the side and allowed me to go to the bed. Her eyes hungrily watched me as I walked away. She ran a moist tongue over her bottom lip as she saw me climb up on to the center of the bed and lay myself on its shiny silk cover.

I placed my wrists on the scarves and waited for Lissa to restrain me.

_Oh, Rose, I love it that you trust me so much, that you always give me what I need just when I need it the most._

Lissa stood now at the bottom end of the bed directly in line with me.

"Oooh, pet, you look so good against the silk. Don't you just love how it feels so cool against your skin?"

"Yes Mistress" I answered respectively.

Lissa bent forward and took my right ankle in her soft, warm hands and gently lifted it over to the scarf at the footboard.

As she tied a loose knot her eyes travelled up over the creamy skin of my leg and settled at the apex of my thighs.

"Look at you, all wet and ready for me to fuck your hot pussy. How shall I fuck you, pet," she watched my sex twitch at her words, "with my fingers? Tongue? Maybe I'll stuff you full with that dildo you like...mmm pet? Or maybe, just maybe I'll use my fist." Her green eyes were dark with passion as my juices leaked out even more. "I know how you love that pet, feeling your Mistresses hand inside you, stretching and flexing, making you feel soo good, leaving you totally fucked as your orgasm screams fill the room."

She smiled as I gave a long groan of frustration, my hands balling in to fists where they rested on the scarves that were waiting for her attention.

_Oh, fuck, _I thought.

With her eyes still firmly fixed on my weeping cunt, Lissa lifted and tied the other ankle.

Lissa idly trailed her fingertips up and down the inside of my calf, still transfixed by the sight before her.

"So wet, so pink, so open" came as growl from somewhere deep within and her breathing increased as her own arousal coursed through her. She felt the walls of her cunt tighten as a spasm of need passed through it and her own wetness seeped out to coat her upper thighs.

_I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, I so need my pet inside me._

Lissa walked slowly around the bed her hand trailing along my body, the backs of her fingers leaving hot trails on the flesh beneath them.

She smiled down at me, marveling at my patience. I hadn't moved despite the teasing words and actions of Lissa, "Such a good pet, just lying there, patiently waiting. I don't know how you do it. If it were me, I would have thrown you to bed by now and fucked you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week."

I groaned, my mind clearly flooding with the image Lissa had conjured.

Lissa placed one knee on the bed and leaned across my to fasten the scarf to the waiting wrist.

I moaned at the proximity of Lissa and could smell the warm earthy scent of her. Essence of Mistress, Lissa thought. I shivered as I felt soft leather brush against the side of my breast, and had to grit my teeth as Lissa lightly scratched along my arm, across my breasts and up to my other wrist. "There now, pet, all done" she said tying the final knot.

Lissa walked slowly again around the bed surveying her handiwork and checking the tightness of her knots.

Laying on her side beside me, she gazed down into my eyes which were full of love, lust and trust.

With the middle finger of her right hand she trailed lazy circles on my tummy, savoring the quiver she could feel under the surface.

She broke the circle and started a lazy, meandering path up Imy body until she reached a pale pink nipple. She circled again, using her fingernail to lightly scratch the rubbery nub.

"You have beautiful nipples, pet, pale pink and perfect. I love to lick and nibble on them knowing how it makes you feel. But you know what I love best" she removed her finger, and quickly moved her hand down between my legs. I whimpered, and Lissa loved the sound of it as she dipped that same middle finger with a partner into my warm wet cunt, gathering juices that were now seeping out and wetting the silk.

My walls contracted as Lissa entered me and my breath became shallow as Lissa fucked me with slow deep thrusts that teased low whimpers and grunts of pleasure from me.

"Ah, where was I, yes, what I love best is this" and with a sudden movement she dropped her head to my breast and bit down on the nipple as she pushed her fingers harder into my cunt. She pushed harder into me, and with every thrust she twisted her wrist, literally screwing me senseless with this added sensation.

The biting and licking and fucking and twisting were driving me crazy.

I wrapped my wrists into the scarves and pulled against them, my arms straining and my face contorted with the effort it was taking not to come.

Lissa loved taking me hard, and she knew I loved it too. She pulled her mouth off the nipple and it released with a pop. She blew cool air over the hot little nub and watched it crinkle and harden more. Her fingers were pumping hard and fast in my warm wet pussy, and she watched my stomach strain under the effort it took for me not to push my cunt down on Lissa's fingers.

"Kitten, you look so fucking hot with my fingers inside you. I can feel how much you love this. I don't think you have ever been this wet, and I love it that it's me making you feel this way. It must be taking all your control not to come, pet."

She kept thrusting and twisting.

"You know that Mistress will have to punish you if you come without permission. I remember that last time pet, oh how I loved the redness of your ass after that spanking. Such hot red cheeks, ooh, how I loved the heat of them on my tongue as I licked and soothed you."

She felt a quiver in my velvety walls and slowed her pace, drawing out each stroke until she was barely moving at all. She gave one last hard slow push and let her fingers rest. I instantly relaxed.

"I think you were nearly in trouble pet, but what a good Mistress I am to stop fucking you when it would have been so easy to push you over the edge. I think you owe me something special don't you pet?" she wiggled her fingers to let me know just how easy it would be.

I gave a long moan as my body relaxed and the tension dissipated, "Arg! Yes Mistress, anything" I cried my relief.

"Anything, pet, that's a dangerous offer, are you sure?" she wiggled her fingers again and then opened them for good measure stretching my pussy.

"Nrrg! Yes Mistress anything, I don't want to come without permission Mistress" I begged.

Lissa slowly removed her fingers from their warm home and felt me totally relax, she brought them to her mouth and with my eyes firmly fixed on her, she licked her index finger clean, her tongue lapping at the fragrant musky sweetness it found.

With her tip of her middle finger she traced my lips anointing me with my own juices, the remainder was smeared on one my nipples.

The combination of juices and nipple made Lissa's mouth water and she again took the nub into her mouth, laving it with a wet tongue and savoring the taste and feel of Imy renewed arousal as the nipple stiffened.

When all traces of my liquor had gone, she gave the nipple one last little bite and moved up to capture my mouth with her own. She licked at my lips with long wet strokes and plunged her tongue into the waiting warmth of my mouth to allow me to taste myself on her probing muscle.

Lissa sucked my tongue into her own mouth and massaged it against the roof of her mouth as her hand again sought my breast. She pulled and teased at the fleshy mound under her fingers, plucking at the nipple and pulling it to a hard peak.

When my taste finally left her mouth, she broke the kiss and gave the nipple one last almost vicious twist and smiled down at her very frustrated but immensely happy me.

She loved me like this. Restrained and my body flushed with color and sheen of sweat picking up the glow from the candle light. Lissa watched the flickering shadows play across the scene before her and she was filled with such love for me who gave her so much of myself to her.

"So, pet, will you still do anything for Mistress?" She asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Yes Mistress" My voice was steady and Lissa heard the undercurrent of trust within it.

"Lift your head, Kitten, it's time to shut out the world," she said as she lifted the fifth and final scarf from the bed where it had lay just beyond my sweaty tresses.

Lissa kissed me lightly and told me to wait while she went downstairs.

"Pet, feel free to stretch and move while I'm gone"

Lissa went to the kitchen and opened the freezer and retrieved a bag of ice. She placed it on the counter and went to a cupboard and search for a large bowl.

_Well, hell_, I thought.

Setting the bowl on the counter she emptied the contents of the bag into it. She felt a shiver run through her and she knew that it wasn't only from handling the sub-zero contents of the bag.

As she added water at the sink she looked out of the window, finding it hard to reconcile the bright, cold sunny day with the darkness of their bedroom and the warmth that had been generated by their passion and play.

She returned to their room and closed the door shutting out the light that invaded from the landing window and casually watched me, now blindfolded, slightly cock my head, listening intently to fix Lissa's position in room.

"I'm at the door, pet, and I'll be with you very soon."

Mistress smiled at me, watching my face as she walked toward me. The contents of the bowl chinked against each other and she gave a small laugh as my face betrayed her thought process.

My thoughts were confirmed when the bowl was set on the bedside table and the small blocks of ice gave a more solid and familiar sound so close to her ears.

Lissa gave a look behind her and gave a small laugh as she saw my face scrunched in concentration.

"Watching me with your mind, Kitten?" the tone implied the questions rhetorical nature and I remained quiet.

"Oh, how the not knowing must be for you. Your senses being played with. Taking you out of your comfort zone. But I wouldn't do it except I know that you love it. You love all this as much as I do, pet, I can see it glistening all over the sheet, and your wetness tells me just how much." She turned back to the dresser and put her hand to her breasts.

She unzipped her corset and removed it.

_Ah hell_, I complained. Lissa's boobs drove me crazy enough when they were covered.

Before rejoining me on the bed, Lissa ensured that everything she needed was near hand on the bedside cabinet.

I felt a weight, pressing on the mattress, by my hip. I knew that Lissa was joining me on the bed when soft, warm skin caressed mine, as Lissa straddled my prostrate form.

A pleasurable sigh was heard as Lissa settled herself on me. Straddled across my hips the open legs beneath her ensured that Lissa's own thighs were stretched and that her wet warm folds opened when she eased herself down on my abdomen.

The sigh became a groan as I felt her warm slippery cunt make contact with me.

Lissa reveled in the feeling of my skin against her most intimate place and ran her hands slowly up my stomach to finally rest them on my perfectly sized breasts. She pushed her hips forward and then let them settle back smearing her juices on my skin. Damn, she's dirty.

I was breathing heavily, deep rasping breaths that were exhaled as I fought not to raise my hips and push into her.

Lissa squeezed my jugs and began moving faster, grinding her hot wet cunt on my abdomen. The grip on my breasts was relaxed but the grinding continued and I could hear Lissa moan.

"Can you feel my cunt on you, pet, all wet and hot?" She reached out her right hand towards the cabinet and lifted one of the items she brought from the dresser. "With just a little more pressure I could come, pet." She kept moving her hips sliding easily in her own wetness and loving the sensation. "Fuck, Kitten, I feel like I'm going to burst. Would you like that? My hot juices flooding down over you?" Lissa examined the item in her hand and watched as the candlelight reflected off the shiny metal and glinted on the chain, before placing it on the bed.

"Ughh! Fuck, yes Mistress, come on me, let me feel you soak my skin" I groaned, my voice distorted by pleasure and frustration as Lissa squeezed the breast she still held.

Lissa scooted back a little and her thighs opened more, her cunt was now on my neatly trimmed mound. As she circled my hips, she could feel the pubic bone apply extra pressure to her clit, and the new sensation only made her wetter.

My mind reeled as Lissa took up her new position, and the urge to push upwards intensified.

"Would you like to move, pet?" Lissa asked when as she felt the tension in me escalate.

A choked "Only if you want me to Mistress" struggled past my lips.

"Move, pet, let me feel you push up into me" Lissa told me.

Free to move, I pushed my hips up, my mound met Lissa's pussy with force and I heard a moan as grasping digits squeezed and pulled on my nipples. I felt pleasure and pain in equal measures as my nipples tightened. Lissa rode me hard gasping out her own pleasurable sounds.

With my vision obscured, she could tell I focused totally on the sounds she made and her memory painted a picture for her. She squeezed my breasts. Heavy, rounded orbs perfected by mocha colored nipples that she loved to suckle and nibble. She could see the pale skin of the stomach, taut and tense with effort, the muscles rippling just below the surface.

While I was clearly lost in my own world, Lissa pinched both of my nipples eliciting a hiss of pain from me. She removed her hand from one and lifted the object of the bed.

I bucked harder beneath her, grinding upwards when she pushed down.

Both of us were now totally in sync with each other and I whimpered when my nipple was pinched and then released.

I felt a slight shift in position as Lissa leaned forward, and I howled as I felt quick sharp nips on the bud of each breast. I pushed up hard using my heels as leverage and grabbed at the scarves attached to my wrists. I was rigid as she adjusted to the new sensation.

_Oh, oh, fuuuck, that must feel goood._

"Nipple clamps, pet, what a delicious sensation they create. Biting and burning, do you like it?"

My body relaxed as the pain in my nipples seemed to tone down to a sharp tingle like pins and needles.

"I love it, Mistress" I said with a thrust of my hips.

"I thought you might" she ground down again onto her my pubis, and gently lifted the chain connecting the clamps, "and it gets better pet" she tugged on chain and the clamps tightened.

I let out a tortured groan as the chain was lifted from between my breasts and when Lissa tugged and my nipples were pulled upwards the tiny teeth on the clamps giving an extra bite, my hips shot up off the bed almost dislodging Lissa as I screamed anew.

_OH HOLY FUCK!_

Lissa dropped the chain, and when the clamps relaxed she knew I would feel an all new set of sensations as the blood flowed slightly back into the sensitive buds.

She watched as I gritted my teeth enduring the prickly feeling in my nipples.

"You are fucking beautiful pet, and your Mistress is very pleased with you." She bent over and kissed me pushing in her tongue and sweeping it around my mouth.

I swallowed a groan as if I felt Lissa's breasts brush my highly sensitive flesh.

Sitting back up, Lissa told me that she wasn't yet finished with me.

"There's more I want to do with you" she spoke softly "hold on tight to the scarves, pet."

I wrapped my wrists tightly in the silk and pulled hard against them, and when Lissa removed the clamps and the blood flooded fully into my nipples she assumed I saw stars and screamed as prickles of needle sharp pain assaulted my stiff nubs. Again I dug in my heels and lifted my body high of the bed. I tensed and held the position, my face contorted with pain.

She almost came and she felt a flood of wetness in her cunt watching me.

Then she took an ice cube and massaged my abused nipples, and I gasped.

She felt high from the endorphin rush. Her heart pounded and her breath became shallow. Still she caressed me with the ice, cooling down the tortured flesh until they were numb. I shivered and clenched my teeth against the new pain and tears pricked in my eyes under the blindfold.

Lissa had watched my reaction and was suddenly worried that she had gone too far. She had never used the nipple clamps before on my and when she had tried them on herself she had felt pain but the pleasure afterwards had been amazing.

"Are you ok, pet? Do you want to stop?"

My brain kicked in when I heard the concern in Lissa's question.

"Oh no Mistress, I don't want to stop" I smiled at Lissa hoping I was reassuring her.

"If you're sure pet" she said stroking more ice over my nipples, "Tell Mistress how you feel, but be precise, no babbling, pet"

"Oh mistress, I feel wonderful. After the incredible pain subsided I felt such a rush. When the endorphins kicked in I felt a high like I never felt before. I'm so turned on Mistress, I've got even wetter, and now I can feel only cold on my nipples. They're freezing Mistress"

Satisfied, Lissa told me they would be warm soon enough.

Lissa dried her hand on the sheet, and reached again to the dresser, wrapping her hand around what she needed.

Mistress began to move against me again and I met her thrusts welcoming the resumption of their game.

With her free hand she pinched my very cold nubbins and only heard the barest of moans as she stopped her movements against my mound.

She heard a disappointed whimper as she dismounted and repositioned herself between my legs.

She ran her left hand down my body lightly scratching it with her nails as she made her way to the apex of my thighs.

She turned her hand palm up and entered me with three fingers.

My hips bucked and a long groan of pleasure escaped my throat.

The burning candle in Lissa's right hand was held high above my body, and the fingers she had in me started to thrust at a fast pace. She felt my channel tighten and grip at them but the pace was too furious and the fingers rubbed against the ridged muscle causing me to push harder against her hand.

Lissa watched me writhe in pleasure, and pull on my bonds as I fought the urge to come.

"Tell me, pet, are your nipples still numb?"

"Nurg! Yes Mistress" I grunted.

"Good. Pet, when you feel the heat you may come" she said and tipped her right hand and hot wax fell from the candle she holding and splashed onto the cold nipple of my right breast, it trickled wetly then hardened. Giving the other nipple the same treatment she moved back to the right one.

She watched my face as the wax hit, my features frozen, wondering what had happened. When more wax hit, my frozen nipple thawed and the next drop burned before it cooled. I could just imagine what was going through my head right now.

_Heat...oh, fuck heat..._

Lissa dropped more wax and thrust hard into me, and the first clench of my pussy initiated a scream and I bucked on her hand so hard and Lissa thought I would pass out from pleasure.

Inside my mind, she saw as time and space ceased to exist. As my body bucked and pushed against her talented fingers, an incomprehensible babble of words and sounds flooded my brain.

Lissa watched my face, loving the expression of pure pleasure and happiness that graced it. She got wetter just watching me, her own pussy feeling an empty ache that only made her hornier. She felt my hot wet slippery cunt on her fingers, the spasms getting weaker as my orgasm waned. She slowed her movements and gently brought me down from my orgasmic high. With a final thrust she withdrew, and blew out the candle and set it back on the cabinet.

"Fuck, that was intense, Kitten, Mistress is very, very horny watching you come." Her voice was ragged with desire.

I gave her small exhausted smile, and quivered when I felt Lissa crawl up the bed and place her knees either side of my head.

_Oh come on…_ I was way past my limit at the start of this dream.

Lissa removed the blindfold from me, allowing me the treat of looking directly at her smooth cunt.

"Time to lick your Mistress dry, pet" Lissa growled each word lowering herself slowly onto my waiting tongue.

And with that, I fell right out of her dream with a crash. I stared up at the ceiling of my dorm, near hyperventilating, trying to process what I had seen.

Lissa had feelings, _sexy feelings_ no less, for me! Okay, yeah, I was attracted to her, who wouldn't be, but she'd never shown any sign of being attracted to me.

I needed to deal with this now. I jumped out of bed and almost effortlessly got to her room. I entered her room and froze at the sight before me. Lissa was still sound asleep, clutching a pillow to her chest and smiling. She was… grinding against the pillow, moaning quietly. Well, for fuck's sake, just how happy could I make her in one incredibly kinky dream?

I shook her vigorously. "Lissa!" I hissed. She came awake with a start, jerking upright.

"What?" She gasped, squinting at me. "Rose?"

"Yeah," I said flatly, releasing her shoulder. She shook her head to clear and straightened up in the bed.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She whispered, brushing back an unruly strand of hair.

I stared at her through the dark. "Nipple clamps and candle wax, huh?" I said simply, watching her reaction.

She was confused at first, her brows lowering, but then realization passed through our bond. "You were in my dream," she said after a long moment. I nodded. She couldn't think of any way to respond, so I did it for her.

"Didn't peg you as someone who would be into S&M, Liss. And the whole me part of it; definitely didn't see that one coming." I didn't need light to see her blush. I softened my tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged guiltily. "You… you're into Dimitri, and you're, well, you're not gay. I didn't want this feeling I have to ruin our friendship; I need you. I'm sorry." She lowered her head ashamedly, and her voice was beseeching. "I don't expect you to love me back. I promise I don't. Please, just don't leave me, Rose. I can forget about it, I swear. But please, I can't be without you!" She was about to go into panicked hysteria.

It was the last straw. Screw Dimitri.

So I took her face in my hands and crushed our lips together, effectively silencing her. She didn't react at first, too shocked, but then she moved against me tentatively. I gently assaulted her mouth, wrapping my one arm around her waist while my other hand entwined in her hair. Her taste was amazing and sweet and feminine and better than any guy ever; I allowed my tongue to lap at her lips. She opened for me, accepting my questing full of hope. I moved over her, laying her back on the bed. I straddled her hips much as she had done mine and held myself above her, all without breaking our kiss.

We finally broke apart for air, and I pressed my lips to her throat, running them over the sweet smelling skin. She exhaled shakily, entwining her hands in my hair.

"At first I had no idea what possible reason you could have to be wearing freaking _crotch-less_ panties, or that bustier. You yanked me in when you were putting on make-up and had me chained to you for the whole ride," I said, kissing her pretty shoulder. "You must have been having those dreams for a while if you had to ask how many 'playful punishments' it took to make me subservient." I could feel the heat of her blush against my cheek. Her fingernails dug lightly into my back as she enjoyed my worshipping.

But then, clever girl, she turned the tables. She grabbed her first opportunity and switched our positions, taking my wrists and pinning me. "It did take quite a few dreams. Mmm," she slid a hand over my butt. "It always felt really good slapping against the scorching red marks when I fucked you from behind. Cooling them down with my tongue is second only to that." She licked my ear and nibbled my lobe. "You always make the neatest sounds when I do that, these mixes between a moan and a growl. They drive me nuts and I just want to put my fingers in you and keep them there 'til you come screaming my name." She rubbed my increasingly wet center and causing me to writhe in her grasp. "Sometimes I use a belt, sometimes my hand. You always seemed to prefer the belt, which I found rather funny actually." She licked my lips, but pulled back when I tried to initiate a kiss. "I remember one dream you went out of your way to earn punishments, purposefully doing things to get ten. I caught on pretty early, but allowed you to carry on. I didn't punish you that day for your sneakiness, but I got you back. You can trust me on that."

Despite the dirty talk, I became serious again. I lifted my head and brushed my lips against hers with almost unnoticeable softness. She fell quiet and brushed them again. The kissing that followed was loving and sweet, meant to acquaint us properly. I pulled her onto me, reveling in the feel of her weight above me. She sighed into my lips, running one hand down my body while the other touched my hair. Minutes passed, I'm not sure how many, but eventually we separated again. She rolled over to the side of me and pulled me into her arms. I reciprocated, putting my nose to her pulse point to breathe her scent.

"I trust you," I finally said quietly. She didn't respond, merely made little circles on my back. Her body was so warm it was like hugging a living candle. Or being wrapped in a heated blanket by a cozy fire. "I don't know what this means for us, but I trust you. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

"I love you, Rose. That's what it means. We have each other, so we can deal with anything they throw at us," she whispered.

That was all I needed to know before sleep took me again.

**AN: This is my first kinky fic. Please review. Please with cherry glaze on top!**


	2. Should I continue?

**Hey guys, I'm considering making a fluffy one-shot series out of this. It won't be chapter after chapter of endless kinky sex, just general Rose/Lissa stuff (with sex if you guys want). Would you read it? Review and tell me.**


	3. Morning After

**This is the first (second really) in the series. These one-shots could wind up being vaguely chronological to completely random depending on what I want to write, so no promises on anything. I'm changing the rating to T and the title to Just Plain Fluffy just so you all know. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy (if I did, there would be major pairing changes)**

Morning After

Rose

At first I was confused when I woke up in Lissa's bed, curled up with said girl. I was on my back with my arm draped over her waist. She was half-way on top of me, her arm loosely thrown over my stomach and her head on my chest. I frowned in confusion. I tried to think back to how I got here.

Oh yeah, last night I got a personal sex show from my best friend when I got stuck in her kink-tastic dream. A dream about me, I might add. And after having a much needed chat with my bond mate, I fell asleep beside her. And some time during the night we shifted into this position, snuggled up together. I smiled. It had been so long since we'd last shared a bed that I'd forgotten she loved to cuddle. I carefully lifted my head to kiss the top of hers.

I looked over at her alarm clock, fortunately shut off since it was the weekend. It was 9 pm. The cafeteria would be closing breakfast in a half hour. My stomach growled, and I panicked just a little bit. But Lissa didn't stir. I really wanted some food (waffles preferably), but I was more concerned with her.

Problem was: I started thinking about waffles. The ones the lunch ladies made on weekends were fucking amazing. I couldn't run any tests, but I was pretty sure they baked pot or something into them because you could never have just one and everyone who ate them was mellow bordering on delirious for at least two hours afterward. Plus, the weekend was the only time you could add honey or whipped cream (fucking _love_ whipped cream) on top.

I shut my eyes tight when my stomach growled again, louder this time. Lissa made a little noise and moved her head. Her fingers flexed, lightly squeezing my side. All that was going through my head was _Shit, Shit, Shit, stupid hunger!_

I waited nervously while she slowly awoke. She snuggled even closer to my body; I felt her platinum hair tickle my neck. She stilled for a moment when she no doubt realized that a) she wasn't alone and b) I wasn't Christian. She looked up at me finally, and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Is it Christmas already?" She asked. She sounded sleepy, but her jade eyes were bright with humor. Her pale hand came up and patted my hair. "You don't have a bow, but you're definitely a present."

I laughed despite myself. "Do you have Christmas fantasies too? Why am I not surprised?" Her fangs peeked out when she grinned, somehow gleaming in the dim light. She wiggled her skinny self up so we were face to face. I'd never had a good morning kiss before, but I assumed the one she gave me was pretty great.

"I have all sorts of fantasies, Rose," she said as she drew her finger down my chest. "Christmas only factors into five of them."

"Only five, huh? And how many in general involve me in some capacity?"

She thought about it for a moment. "At least 89 percent of them. A few are just about Christian."

That reminded me: oh shit, what the fuck were we going to do? I could almost feel reality's bitch slap on my cheek.

She must've seen my sudden distress. She placed a comforting kiss on my temple. "It's okay, Rose. Trust me."

"I do trust you," I said with a gulp. "It's the rest of the world I don't trust."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what the world thinks. They couldn't protest if they knew. Christian knows what I feel for you and he's okay with it. I still love him, but I love you too. You are, both of you, in me. So if you're okay with it, then there's nothing to worry about."

My eyebrows inched up my forehead. "Are you proposing a three-way?"

"Well, not really," she said. Her forehead got all wrinkly as she tried to describe her thoughts. "It would be a… love carrot."

"Liss, what the hell is a love carrot?"

"You know," she said defensively, propping herself up on one elbow. "It's like what happens in books. There are three people and two of them are in love with the third. The third person loves both of them, but the two don't love each other."

"That's just a love triangle, sweetie."

"No, it's not!" I blinked in surprise at the fervor of her exclamation. "It's only a love triangle if all three people are in love with each other. You need three lines to make a triangle. Two only make a carrot symbol. In our case, there's probably a dashed friendship line between you and Christian, but it doesn't count."

I chose not to argue. "Okay, babe. You're sure Christian is okay with it?"

She nodded surely. "He told me so himself. The only thing I need to know is if you're okay with it."

"I am."

She smiled. "Then there's no problem. Now, let's get to breakfast. I'm starving. P.S…" She lightly nipped my earlobe. "You're cute when you're hungry."


	4. Ground Rules

Christian, it seemed, was okay after all. When we had come down for breakfast that morning, he had known right off the bat what we had done. And he hadn't minded. Lissa sat between us, one hand in mine and one in his. And it was just fine.

The thing was it was still really awkward for a little while. Christian and I just didn't know how to act around each other now that we were both involved with Lissa. What did people do in this situation, in this love carrot as Liss called it? Were we supposed to still be friendly to each other? Should we be bros or something? Should our relationship change at all?

We had no answers to these questions. So we just stayed silent. We avoided eye contact and interaction and generally backed out of any situation where we would be alone with the tension between us. Lissa either ignored it or was oblivious. She was as cheerful and as peppy and as _Lissa_-y as she had always been, holding our hands under tables, cuddling with us if, for instance, we were all on the same couch, and coming to one of us at night for love. If anything, she seemed more like herself than she had seemed in a long time. It made me wonder just how long she'd been having feelings for both of us.

Christian and I danced around each other for a week before one afternoon I got a text from him. _Come to the library_, it said. _We need to talk_. I sighed, rubbed my face, and pulled on my jacket and shoes. I trudged through the snow, past the other buildings and other people who were completely unaware of the situation. _Hopefully, it will stay that way_, I thought to myself. The library was in the center of the high school building. I had always thought of it as the sun of our little solar system of learning (though I would never, _**ever**_ admit that). It was pretty sizeable for a school library, big enough that you could hide in a corner for hours if you really wanted to. My friends teased me that I never studied or read books, but I did. I liked the library. Sometimes I hid in there too.

Christian was waiting just inside the doors when I arrived. He tossed his head toward the back and we walked side-by-side in silence until we found a tiny space with a leather sofa tucked against one wall and a small table and chairs in front of it. We took seats across from each other and just sat that for several minutes.

Finally, I broke it. "You said we needed to talk…"

He nodded briskly, more to himself than to me. "Yeah, we do. I just thought we should both lay down some ground rules."

"Ground rules? For being with Lissa?" He nodded. I puffed out a breath. "Okay. You first."

"Okay." He cleared his throat, straightened up, and put his hands together like he was making a business proposal. "First things first: I don't care what you and Lissa do. I know she loves you, and I can tell you love her a lot. But I want you to know that there will be hell to pay if you break her heart."

"You can beat me up if I can beat you up. I won't stand for you hurting her either."

"Fair enough," he said. "Second thing: I think you know this already, but Lissa and _I_ are what the public must see. The world, especially the other royals, can't know that you're involved with her. It would be disastrous. I don't know that Lissa fully understands just how dangerous this is, or she's trying to ignore it." He sighed. "People can talk. They _will_ talk, and they'll speculate and they'll spread rumors amongst themselves that are probably right on the money. There's no escaping that, but they won't do anything about so long as it hasn't been officially confirmed. As long as I'm the lover and you are the best friend officially, they won't protest openly. It's like Tatiana and that masseuse, have you heard about that? We all know they're having an affair, but it hasn't been confirmed with hard evidence. That's what we need to shoot for, being suspicious without being public."

He was right. I wished with all my heart that things were different, but it was the unfortunate truth of our world. Another pair of Moroi, ones who weren't royals, might be able to get away with having a three-way with a Dhampir, but Christian and Lissa especially never could. The Moroi were a religious people with a low population. Even if Lissa and Christian had a dozen beautiful, royal children, her relationship with me would be treated as a crime, punishable by durable separation and maybe even death (for me, not for them). He was also right that no one would openly accuse us of anything if there wasn't cold, hard proof. We were mostly safe as long as I controlled myself.

And I would to keep Lissa safe. "I do know," I told him. "And I'll be the public best friend, the guardian."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I know it's going to be hard on you."

"Yeah, but I can deal. I'll do what I have to in order to protect Liss."

"I'm glad. Third thing: Aunt Tasha said we could use her cabin so long as we keep it clean and we don't break anything. So, when using the cabin, keep it clean and don't break anything."

"Got it."

"Great," he said with a relieved sigh. "That's all I have. Anything you want to add?"

"Just two things. For the sake of appearances and also because it's just fun, I'm not going to stop bickering with you, so don't leave me hanging."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rosie," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Fire Crotch," I shot back with a chuckle. "The other thing: I won't intentionally cockblock you if you don't intentionally cockblock me. Above all else, that's just rude. And it will make Lissa pissed with us."

"Can't have that happen," he said with a grimace. He held out his hand. "Do we have an agreement, Miss Hathaway?"

I shook it firmly. "We do indeed, Mr. Ozera. Now we need to act like this conversation never happened, because Liss is looking for us."

"Then let's go find her."

**Next chapter: Rose gets some love**

**Just as something to consider, I'd be willing to take prompts later on if you guys want to see something particular. Review or PM me with your ideas and your feedback so far.**


	5. Cashing In

**I'm calling this Cashing In because it sounds classier than calling it GAY SEX 1! No kinky stuff yet. This is only Rose's first time.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing but my own ideas.**

When I felt the first pulse of energy through the bond, I knew she was coming to me. I hadn't had the chance to see her in school much today, and she was apparently going to rectify that now that classes were over. She hated when she couldn't see me or Christian as often as she wanted to during the day. Usually, if one of us was still around, it only made her slightly moody and anxious. But today, both Pyro and I had been stuck to strict schedules. We'd only been with her for a few classes and lunch, so she was moody, restless, _and_ frustrated.

She was excited. I could feel it like a throbbing heat. The sensation of it hit me in all the right places. She was on her way from her dorm now. She would be here any minute. I got off my bed and put my backpack and school stuff on the floor. I brushed my hair in a dash and quickly brushed my teeth. Then I started to pace, waiting.

I was nervous, admittedly. Outside of that dream, we'd never gone all the way before. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I really, really did… but I'd been teetering on the edge for so long that the idea of once and for all cashing in my V card was kind of unsettling. Liss hadn't minded. She'd even said that she expected it. "I don't want to rush you. We have plenty of time," she'd told me.

But I wanted to do it. I wanted to give her that part of me. She was almost here. _Stop being a coward_, I told myself. _Lissa loves me, I know it. I trust her. I can do this_. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

The knock came at my door, and I opened it with a shaking hand. She stood there in all her perfection, looking at me with a lust and love I'd never seen before. It put red in her cheeks and made her green eyes sparkle. I let her inside and shut the door, and she promptly pushed me back against it.

"Hi, baby," she purred before she crushed our lips together. Not knowing what to do, my hands grasped her hips and she slid her thigh between my legs. Her tongue skated over my lower lip, and I breathed her in. She made a little noise in the back of her throat that only I could hear. My stomach turned over, and I was wet. Her one hand worked itself into my hair while the other caressed my side. She used her knee to spread my legs further apart so she could settle herself between them. As if of their own volition, my legs held her against me with her pelvis snug against mine. There was a strange, excruciatingly amazing throbbing in my core that I couldn't identify, but I knew it was because of her and what she was doing to me.

"I can feel you, Rose," she said when we finally broke for air. Her mouth was on my neck. I could feel her fangs, but she only teased my skin with them. "You're getting hard." I felt her fingers rubbing me, creating a delicious friction between the denim of my pants and my clit. I knew for sure she could feel my wetness through the fabric. It wasn't just my excitement. I was still feeling her horniness and pleasure and it mixed with and doubled my own. I didn't know how much was her and how much was me.

"Jesus Christ," I panted as I started to grind on her hand without thinking about it. Her lips were slowly making their way across the collarbone and down on the slopes of my breasts. "Lissa, please!"

"Shh," she murmured. "I've got you, sweetie." Her hand left my groin to start undoing the buttons on my shirt all the while licking and nibbling on my ear, dipping her tongue in and out of the canal in quick, wet caresses. She got all the buttons out in no time at all, but it still felt way too long. She pushed the constricting article off my shoulders and down my arms until it fell to the floor. She stepped away to get a look at me. She didn't go far at all, but it was more than enough to draw a whine of protest from me. "Hush," she said absently, putting her fingers over my lips as she raked her eyes over me. "My god, you're perfect. Even my best dreams didn't do you justice." She came blessedly close once more, and placed a gentle peck on my left breast. Then she looked up and met my gaze with her own. Her fingers lightly stroked my cheek, and her expression was one of love and concern. "Do you want to do this?" By this, she meant sex, the actual getting it on part in this whole ritual.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded vehemently. She kissed me. It was chaste, innocent compared to the others. It was a purely affectionate gesture, with all the lust of her other kisses restrained. It undid something inside me, something that had been clawing at me this whole time and now was gone. She pulled back and asked again, "Do you want to do this?"

I wasn't nervous or scared anymore. I still couldn't form basic sentences, but there was only one word I needed to say.

"Yes."

She smiled. Her fingers undid the clasp of my bra and bared me. I watched her look at me. I saw her eyes grow unfocused and hazy with lust. "So pretty," she whispered as she cupped me in her pale hands. The contrast between our two skin tones was for some reason especially shocking. It was surreal, to be honest. Her fingers were so white and slender to be holding something so comparatively dark and swollen. Her thumb moved over my nipple, which hardened and stuck out to meet her touch. "And look how sensitive," she said with a light chuckle. She circled my nipple, making the darker skin of my areola pucker. That seemed to fascinate her. She massaged me gently, rolling her palms over my eager buds and watching her fingers make pale marks on my flesh that steadily darkened again as she relaxed her grip. "Let's move to your bed, shall we?"

We shuffled backwards until my legs hit the bed frame and she pushed me down onto the mattress. Thank God I got the springs and stuff fixed a month ago or else the squeaking our actions would cause would get us caught red-handed. She put a staying hand on my chest when I moved to sit up, so I begrudgingly stayed put. She stepped away and teasingly began to undress. God, she was gorgeous. I had always known that, but it was way different when she was getting naked with the intent of ravishing me from just seeing her in school every day fully clothed. _Miles of smooth, milky skin; so much to touch and learn. Look at those perky tits. She's a Moroi through and through, that's for sure._ Pale, skinny, petite, and perky, but every bit a woman as I.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, running her hands over her body like a master tease. I nodded fervidly, biting my lip to hold back an embarrassing whimper when she stroked her own cunt. It was waxed bare. When I had enough mental capacity to act like a thinking Dhampir being, I would ask her how she did it. I mean, just getting my eyebrows waxed hurt like a bitch and a bikini wax was almost unbearable. I couldn't imagine having my whole groin done. Somewhere in the back of my muddled mind, I wondered if she used spirit to numb the pain.

Anyway, with a grin, she climbed onto the mattress, sliding on top of me. Her mouth came down on mine again while her hands returned to my chest. My hands—totally inexperienced as they were—held on to her shoulders, rhythmically squeezing and releasing with every squeeze of her hand around my breast. She didn't seem to notice.

Sometime during all this activity, I lost my pants. I really didn't know when or how, not that it mattered much while Lissa was being so wonderfully distracting. She was planting kisses across my collar bone, slowly working her way towards my breasts. Her knee was back between my legs, pressing against my increasingly wet core.

"Just lie back and enjoy it, Rose," she said before granting me another purely loving kiss. "If you don't like something, or you want to stop, just tell me."

"Okay, whatever," I stammered, licking sweat off my lips. "Now please…"

"Please what?" She gripped my chin so I would have to look at her, and for the first time tonight I noticed some authority enter her expression. Mistress Lissa was definitely in there, but this was the first time she'd let it show since the night of The Dream. It had never really been established, but she was the one in control here, in control of me. I liked that. This whole time, I wasn't sure if I would, but I did. Some part of me wondered if I should be worried about that, but how could I be? I trusted her. She wouldn't hurt me. "Please what, Rose?" She repeated.

"Please fuck me," I begged.

She smiled. "My pleasure." Then she turned back to my breasts once again.

Her tongue flicked out and teased my nipple once and then again, each time lingering a little more until finally she took me between her lips. The warmth of her mouth drew another virginal moan from me. If Lissa was annoyed by the noise I was making, she didn't tell me to stop. In fact, she seemed to be trying her darndest to bring out groan after groan. Her fangs nipped at me, never hard enough to pierce, but I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few red marks tomorrow. They grazed the skin and tugged playfully on my hyper-sensitive nipples.

She was peppering my stomach now, and seemed to be fascinated with the erratic twitching of my muscles. She lingered on my abs, tracing every defined line as if to memorize them. She was tucked between my legs with her stomach over my center. With frantic heat, I rubbed myself against her skin, aching for some sort of friction. It was a bit of a lost cause because with every pass, her skin became more and more slippery with my juices.

She dipped her tongue into my navel and swirled around in it just as she had done to my ear. She placed countless little pecks across my lower abdomen before she finally; thank the God I don't believe in all that much, finally reached my aching, tingling crotch.

Except she didn't. She skipped right over the area I needed her the most and went across from it to my legs. I could see the smirk on her face as she started moving up my inner right leg and let a legitimate growl of frustration.

"Lissa!"

"Oh, is this what you want?" She pressed her thumb to my hard clit and I might've screamed if I didn't bite the heck out of my lip just in time. She grinned. "I thought so. And please feel free to scream, baby. No one will be able to hear you."

"How'd you… how'd you fix that?" I panted, tossing my head back with a guttural groan as she started to move her thumb around.

"Little trick Adrian taught me. Spirit can't soundproof a room, but it can make people think they're hearing nothing when the building's practically coming down behind them." She took hold of my leg and moved it up on her shoulder. "Now what do we have here?" The fangs came out again and she licked them. All she needed was a little fake blood rolling down her chin and she'd look like a movie vampire. Lust was mixed with hunger as she gazed at my soaked pussy. She planted a kiss on top of my mound before using her fingers to spread me open. She lowered her head. That devilish tongue crept out once more. The first brush of it over my slit made my hips buck so hard I thought I might've broken her nose. But she was quick, moving back just enough to avoid the most awkward face-plant ever.

"Someone's wound up," she murmured happily, stopping to press her lips to the side of my knee. She wrapped both her arms around my legs to hold my hips down, and by default tossed my other leg over her shoulders. Then she made her boldest move of the afternoon, abandoning the "work up to it" approach she'd used thus far and puckering her lips directly on my clit. My scream rattled the picture frames, I'm sure of it, most likely the floorboards too. Spirit enchantment or no, anyone who couldn't hear that was legitimately deaf.

I was amazed at the amount of strength she had to control my wild writhing as she licked and sucked the most sensitive part of me. Pure, shameless pleasure abounded in me. My back arched, my right hand held a wad of bed sheet in a death grip, and my left hand buried itself in her platinum blonde hair. She worked me like a genius, pushing me further and further towards the cliff's edge, the edge I had been standing at for so long. A ball of something hot and tight was beginning to form in my belly. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but Lissa took her mouth off me before it could burst.

"Oh hush," she chastised lightly when I practically roared in frustration. She slid out from under my legs and crawled up beside me. She kissed me again, and I tasted myself on her tongue. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself, but I really didn't have anything to compare it to just yet. She shifted until she was leaning over, not entirely on top of me. Her hand smoothed down my belly, but didn't go further down just yet.

"Put your arms around me," she commanded tenderly. I obliged, wrapping my arms around her waist. She lowered herself until our breasts were pressed together, and flipped her hair back. "This will hurt, but only for a minute or so. Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life," I breathed, staring into her bottomless green depths. I saw love, powerful and true, staring back at me.

She turned her head to the side, baring her neck to me. "If you don't want to cry out, you can bite me."

"Are you sure?" I asked with worry etched in my expression. I touched her delicate throat with my fingertips and felt her pulse throbbing. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I think I owe you after you let me bite you so many times." I shivered when she mentioned the feedings. With everything that had happened, those times, once so clinical and awkward, now had a whole new meaning. I wondered if she still hungered for my blood. Of course she did. She was a vampire. She always hungered for blood. But what about mine specifically? She read my thoughts on my face. "Your blood is something I will always crave as fiercely as I crave your love. But we can talk about that later. If you need to, bite me. It's okay." Her hand started to move again, gliding between my legs until they found my entrance, a place I barely understood that was suddenly at the forefront of my thoughts.

There was a pause that lasted an eternity, and then she carefully inserted the tips of two fingers. It didn't feel too bad, and I started to wonder if everyone had been exaggerating, but then she pushed in farther and I felt a pain unlike any I'd felt before. It was _inside_ of me and completely unfamiliar. I could feel the cry rising in my throat, so I took Lissa's offer and dug my teeth into her neck. It muffled my yelp, reducing it to a whimper.

Then it was over. She was in; she was all the way inside of me. I moved my hips, trying to adjust to the feeling. She waited for me patiently.

"I'm okay," I said. "Keep going, please." She nodded, kissed me, and then pulled her two fingers all the way out. Muscles I'd never known about contracted in my core to keep her in, but she pulled out and then pushed back in. A wave of renewed pleasure crashed through the whole of my body, relighting the heat in my skin and calling back the strange knot in my belly. I moaned and, taking it as a sign of permission, she started to pump her fingers at an even pace. Every thrust elicited another mind-blowing wave that sent me into a frenzied state. My hips pushed back on every invasion. I gripped her shoulders frantically, moaning and keening like an animal in heat, waiting in heavenly anguish as the ball grew tighter and tighter until…

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

My body froze, my mind exploded, and my pussy clenched her fingers in a vice. Lissa covered my lips, tongue pushing into my tongue, devouring my loudest scream yet. My back arched off the bed. She held me up, pumping her fingers the whole time, carrying me through it. Then she brought me down, slowly and steadily, giving me a chance to suck in huge gulps of air and kissing down my neck once again. She moved, laid down next to me, and pulled me into her arms.

"What," I panted. "What the hell was that?"

"Orgasm, baby," said Lissa. "Your first, clearly. How was it?"

"That was… it…" There were no words. It was indescribable. So I told her just that. "Indescribable."

She smirked proudly. "I'm glad you liked it." She lifted her fingers, covered in my juices and a little bit of blood, and licked them clean. "It was good for me too."

"But you haven't…" I touched her cheek, blushed in embarrassment and looked down shyly. "I don't know how."

She put her finger under my chin and made me look at her. Her lips met mine once again, softly, sweetly. "I'll show you right now," she said. The smirk returned. "It won't be that hard, trust me." She picked up my hand, placed it on her chest below her breasts and guided it down between her pale, deceptively strong legs. I felt that waxed pussy and marveled at how smooth the hairless skin was. As I said, there was no way in hell I was getting mine waxed, but if she wanted to do it I certainly wouldn't stop her.

"Touch me, darling. Do what feels right."

I tried my best. I ran my thumb over her clit, remembering how she'd gone in circles, and stroked her slit with my other fingers. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and started sucking and nibbling. Clumsily, I searched her velvet folds until I stumbled upon her entrance where I just as clumsily inserted my finger.

Apparently my best was just fine, because soon enough I had her happily moaning and rolling her hips in time with my hand. Her fingers fisted in my hair and held me to her breast while her inner walls fought to hold my slickened digits.

"That's right. Oh, that's good! Just like that! Do it harder." She repeated these things to me as I brought her closer and closer. I was totally winging it, praying I was getting it right. "Ah, yes! Just a little more, Rose! I'm gonna come!" And she did somehow. I pumped two fingers as fast and hard as I could without worrying I was hurting her. Unlike me, she was able to maintain enough speech capability to scream out "Rose!" when she came. Warmth soaked my hand, so she wasn't faking it, which was a very real worry of mine.

She petted my hair and panted with a smile on her face after we'd both settled down again.

"Was it up to snuff with your dreams?" I asked, chancing a sly grin in her direction.

She giggled and her finger stroked my chin. "Oh Rose, my dreams are so much dirtier than this. Especially the Christmas ones." She pecked me on the mouth. "But it was amazing all the same. I love you, Rose. And I love making you come. How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore?"

Actually, that was the moment I fully realized what had just happened. It was true. I wasn't a virgin anymore. I'd cashed in, jumped off the cliff. Lissa had that now. I'd given her that part of me at last.

I smiled. "It feels great," I told her. "Since it was you." She was suddenly serious. She pulled my face down and kissed me so softly I almost couldn't feel it. It was just like how I'd kissed her after being in her dream. I kissed her back, moving my lips across hers, but not going any further.

"You're definitely okay, then?" She asked with real concern.

"I'm more than okay, Liss. That was the best experience of my life." I snuggled into her, wrapping my arms around her naked body and putting my head on her shoulder. "I'm here with you. I love you. You love me. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

12340000 (this is a break)

Tracy Drosdov, the girl in the room below, looked up from her homework as if she heard a noise. She looked around, brow furrowed, and when she saw nothing out of the ordinary, shook her head and turned back her homework.

"Place must be settling," she muttered.

**Well, how do you like them apples? Hopefully a lot. Tell me about it in a review.**

**Side note: I don't know if anyone noticed, but there are certain little things about Rose's appearance that are different here than in the first chapter. I wrote the dream scene, formerly known as Just Plain Dirty, before I finished all the books and wrote and read a thousand fanfics about it. I picture Rose differently now than I did then. Don't know if any of you will notice or care, but just putting it out there.**


	6. Doctor Who and Coco Puffs

**Here begins the randomness. Also a mini-series called the Oddities Tales where the eccentricities of different characters will be expressed. Also the first chapter in Lissa's point of view. I like Doctor Who and Coco Puffs. That is the explanation for this. I have no idea when in their lives this takes place. Make something up.**

**If you have ideas for the Oddities Tales, leave them in a review or PM. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Doctor Who and Coco Puffs - An Oddities Tale

Lissa

I awoke to the noise of a television and an odd, rhythmic crunching sound. I rubbed my eyes and pushed up on my elbows to get a look around.

What I saw was Rose eating a bowl of cereal and watching what appeared to be Doctor Who. _What?_ "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Watching TV," she said with a mouth full of Coco Puffs. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're butt naked, eating cereal and watching a science fiction show at…" I glanced at the clock and shuddered. "10:15 in the morning."

She glanced back at me briefly. "Your point?" Then her eyes were back on the screen.

I sighed wearily. Why did I even try to understand this girl? I flopped back down and curled on my side once more. "Just keep the volume down, okay babe?"

"Sure thing, Liss." It went down about a fraction of a degree, but I let it go.

I dozed off for a little while before I was woken up again. This time by quiet sniffling. I opened my eyes and found Rose sitting next to me, sheet pulled up over her, arms crossed, and little tears in her eyes.

I sat up. "What's wrong, babe?"

"The Doctor needs a hug. And no one is giving him a hug!" She said. I glanced at the screen, and the man in the frame certainly looked sad, but there were also several explosions and bright lights in the background that, to me at least, seemed more pressing. But Rose's brain worked differently.

So I put an arm around her and held her quietly and patiently while the show continued. Rose continued to sniffle all the way through past the ending credits. "He needs so many hugs," she mumbled, snuggling into me.

"I know, sweetie." I rubbed her back soothingly, accepting the strange person I was in love with and spending the rest of the morning cuddling with her.


	7. Eloquence

**This was going to be part of a longer one-shot, but the rest didn't work out, so I salvaged this little bit of extra fluffy fluff stuff.**

**Early on in their relationship, Lissa shows a little insecurity and Rose gets all poetic.**

Rose

It sounds cliché, but I could've stayed in bed with Lissa for the rest of my life. But once again my stomach wouldn't let me stay in my new happy place. Lissa laughed when it rumbled and kissed my abdomen.

"Come on, sweetie. We should go get some dinner."

"But I don' wanna get up," I mumbled playfully, holding onto her and hiding my face in her shoulder.

"Not even for the beef stir fry they're serving tonight," she said, knowing my great weakness.

My stomach growled rather impressively at the mention of my favorite meal. I threw a mock glare at her.

"You fiend! Exploiting my one vulnerability!" We laughed. Then she climbed out of bed and went around the room picking up our clothes. Purposefully or no, she was also giving me a great view of her perky ass, swaying from side to side as she sashayed around the room like a cat. She turned around and caught me staring. She blushed, and I grinned. "Where's that lovely lack of modesty you had an hour ago? Not that you aren't adorable when you blush."

She blushed even more. "Well, this is actually new to me. Dreaming about it is one thing. Actually having it is another."

I gazed at her tenderly before rising from the bed. I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms again. Our lips met, danced, and I pulled her close until not an inch separated us.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever known. Don't you forget it," I murmured, pressing my forehead to hers.

"I'm nothing special," she said, looking down.

"Nothing special?" I took her chin in my fingers and lifted her face up again. "You, Lissa Dragomir, are the second person I've ever been in love with, and the only person ever that I would do anything for. You held my heart long before I knew I shared yours. You hold no unwilling captive. I may give myself to whomever I choose, and I choose you. I've devoted my life to you for a reason. Look into my eyes. See what I feel for you and then tell me you're nothing special."

She looked into my eyes and we held each other's gazes. After a sweet, silent moment, she spoke. "When did you become so eloquent?"

I scoffed, resurrecting the light, playful mood of the evening. "I've always been eloquent. My version of eloquence. People just don't appreciate it."

"Rose Hathaway, ladies and gentlemen, the greatest misunderstood poet," she said with a smirk.

"You know it. Just watch, a hundred years from now, they'll consider me a genius ushering in a new era for the English language," I said, maintaining a mock dignified air.

She laughed as I had intended. "I bet they will, babe. I bet they will."

All jokes aside, there was no way in hell I was letting her think she was anything less than amazing. She was my girl now and I wouldn't stand for her sadness.

Something told me this wouldn't be the last time I turned into Shakespeare.


	8. Indigestion

**Rose doesn't think when she eats something insane, so Lissa cares for a dhampir with indigestion.**

Rose liked to eat. I knew this. I had known it since we were kids. She was a bottomless pit. And she was quick about it too. One second she would have a whole sandwich on her plate with a side of Teddy Grahams, then I would look away for a minute and when I looked back the plate would be clean, right down to the last scrap of lettuce, and the bag would be almost empty.

She ate pretty much anything too. The only foods I'd seen her flat out refuse were fois gras and sweetbread (aka goose liver and pancreas). Beyond that, essentially everything was edible.

Take lunch today, for instance. The rest of us watched in horror as Eddie and my occasionally senseless girlfriend competed to make and eat a taco from the craziest combinations of things. Rose made one out of salsa, French fries, sliced pickles, and hot sauce. The taco shell was a chocolate chip pancake and she topped it all off with whipped cream. Eddie did something similar but with syrup and onion rings instead of salsa and fries and a normal tortilla for the shell.

I shuddered at the thought.

Needless to say, their silly and ill-thought-out competition led them both to indigestion. And now I was sitting in my room while my girlfriend writhed in pain on my bed.

"Oooowwwww!" She groaned, tossing her head back against my pillows and clutching her abused belly.

"I'm not going to heal you because you won't learn anything if I do," I said as I came out of the bathroom. If she wasn't a co-owner of my heart, I would have no sympathy at all for her. I mean, really, who could be so stupid as to eat such a thing? She had taken one too many knocks to the head in training over the years, if you ask me. She had no common sense when it came to some things, especially food.

But since she was a co-owner of my heart, I cuddled up next to her and gently rubbed her tummy.

She gave me her best puppy dog face, but I resisted it. "What did you do today?" I asked, giving her a school teacher's look.

"Ate a chocolate chip pancake, French fry, salsa, pickle, hot sauce, and whipped cream taco," she moaned pathetically. I nodded.

"And what will you not do again?"

"Eat a chocolate chip pancake, French fry, salsa, pickle, hot sauce, and whipped cream taco," she responded obediently.

I stroked her hair. "Good girl. Would you like a Tum?"

"Just one?"

"You won't learn anything if I give you more," I reiterated. She pouted and then groaned again. I turned her head and gently kissed her. "I love you, baby, but sometimes you can be dumb as a rock. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't try to prevent you from so brainless again?" She pouted even more. I smirked at her, kissed her forehead, and then rose to get the Tums.

While I was searching my medicine cabinet, I started reminiscing about a few other times Rose's stupidity around food had come back to bite her. There was one time while we were on the run when she decided that eating fish fingers and custard was a good idea because she saw it on Doctor Who. Her obsession with that show would be the death of me. Honestly, fish fingers and custard? One: that is nasty in and of itself. Two: she didn't even have the sense to use fresh ingredients. She found some old, stale fish fingers in the back of our fridge and then burned the custard. The next thing I knew she was throwing up in the bathroom at 3am.

Then there was the time when we were both twelve and she dipped pickles in ice cream while at the same time using Cheetos to scoop peanut butter. Face, meet palm. That was before I realized she never learned anything if she wasn't left to endure the consequences of her actions. I gave her the proper amount of Tums and a week later she was doing it again, just with a different flavor of ice cream.

I got out one Tum from the bottle and put the rest back. I looked at the little tablet for a moment and then broke it in half. I put one half in my pocket and turned to leave the bathroom. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Eddie. _Lissa, do you have any Tums? _Unlike with Rose, I was not in love with him and therefore felt no sympathy for his self-inflicted discomfort. I texted him back: _No_.

Rose was still moaning pitifully, curled on her side. I walked around the bed until I was in front of her. I held up the half Tum.

"Do you promise not to get involved with any more crazy eating competitions with Eddie or anyone else?" I asked her.

"I promise," she said, looking down. "Please, can I have the Tum?" I gave her a tender smile and handed it to her. She hastily chewed and swallowed it. I climbed onto the bed again and she snuggled into my arms. Oh, she was too cute to stay mad at.

"If you're good, I might give you the other half in a bit," I said, kissing her temple. "But only if you're a good girl."

"Yes, Mistress," she mumbled. I smiled to myself.

**The threesome is coming, guys. Be patient. I have to write the Christmas smut first.**


	9. Sad AN

**Sorry, this isn't it. My computer is being complete ass again, and it won't let me save anything. I'm sad. I wanted to post it tomorrow as special. :'( Hopefully though, it will be fixed soon and I will be able to post the Christmas story in a few short days. Definitely before New Year's. I hope you guys aren't as disappointed as me. It's my computer. It's an old, dysfunctional bastard :(.**


	10. Christmas Day

**So. This is not the smutty holiday one shot I promised you guys. My computer managed to bite me in the butt one more time by crashing. I lost the original story. But I have good news. I now have a brand new computer from Santa that I can save on, so I will be rewriting the Christmas smut when I can and post it later.**

**For now, enjoy this alternative one-shot I somehow managed to whip up in such a short span of time. There's still some smut that occurs on Christmas day. I'm not totally depriving you. It just isn't the astronomically large amount I had hoped to post. I hope this piece of kinda sexy fluff will satisfy you for now.**

I woke up on Christmas morning snuggled up with Christian. I was wide awake, but he was still sound asleep. It was warm under the covers with him, but I was too jittery to stay there. It was Christmas morning and I admit to having the giddiness and total lack of patience as a child. I couldn't help it. I wanted my presents and I wanted to see everyone's happy faces. Christmas had finally come after the turbulence of past months. We needed the lighthearted cheer of this holiday after all the pain and grief we had each suffered. Today was for us to honor all those we had lost by moving on and being happy again.

I carefully wiggled out of Christian's arms and got out of bed. I grabbed my phone and opened it, but then paused. _Rose and Christian are so much alike_, I thought with a smile. _More than either of them is willing to admit. She's probably still asleep too._ I closed my phone and grabbed a post-it note and a pen. I wrote a little note for Christian telling him where I was going. I drew two little hearts on either side of his name and placed it on his phone which rested on my bedside table. Then I grabbed my slippers and keys and crept downstairs.

Rose's room was on the third floor. I jogged up the steps and tiptoed down the hall. When I got to her room, I pulled out my key. The monarch had a key to each of his or her guardians' rooms, and the guardians each had a key to the monarch's room. It was totally dark inside, but as a vampire I had no problems seeing.

My girlfriend was curled up in her bed and the sound of her breathing was the only thing breaking the silence. She had one big king bed in the middle of the room. As silently as I could, I shrugged out of my slippers and left them by her desk.

I tiptoed to my side of the bed, and carefully pulled back the covers. She didn't stir as I climbed in, nor did she seem to register me snuggling up against her back. It was really warm here. Rose always seemed to radiate heat in every aspect of her life. Heat, passion, was part of who she was. I shut my eyes and relaxed, suddenly ready and willing to go back to sleep for a little while longer next to my girl.

"While I enjoy being hugged in my sleep by a pretty blonde princess as much as the next person, what, might I ask, are you doing being awake so early?"

I squeaked in a start. "Jesus, Rose, you scared the crud out of me!"

She rolled over and shrugged. Her arms slipped around me and pulled me close. "Sorry, love. But you haven't answered my question." I huffed and bit her neck, not hard enough to break skin but enough to draw an amused "Ow!" from her. "Watch the teeth, babe. People will talk."

"If teaches you not to go and make me jump like that, then they can talk all they want!" I hid my face in her chest, admittedly pouting, while she laughed. I loved her laugh; it was pretty and rough at the same time and it never failed to make me smile even when I was trying really, _really_ hard not to.

She kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Liss," she murmured. Her hand slid under my shirt to rub my back.

"You know you're getting ten for this, right?"

"I look forward to it." Her other hand hooked my knee and pulled at my leg until it was between hers. The feel of her firm, muscled thigh against my core was enough to make me shiver. "But I'm still waiting for you to answer me. Why are you up so early?"

"It's Christmas," I said. I didn't think any more explanation was needed.

She seemed to disagree. "That's not an adequate reason."

I let my lower lip jut out a little. "I wanted to see you," I said with a pout.

Her only response was to kiss my pouting mouth until I forgot why I was pouting. Or wearing clothes.

"I love you," she said, all of the sudden serious and sincere. I blushed, bit my lip, and grinned. She liked to do that; to pick the most unexpected or sudden times to tell me she loved me. I tried to do it for her too, but I wasn't nearly as good at picking the right times.

"It's always the right time, baby," she said before she kissed my forehead.

"So… if I said I love you right now, would you get up and join me for a shower?" I asked.

She grinned. "What do you think?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," I whispered against her mouth. And when I got up from the bed, she followed. We went to her bathroom and flicked on the light. Hers was modest compared to the one in my suite, but it was still bigger and better than what we had had at the Academy.

She turned on the water while I pulled off my pajamas. "Do you want one of my shirts?" she asked, leaning against a wall to watch me get naked. "None of my pants will fit you, but I have a few old tops that are too small for me now."

I smiled more to myself than anything. A month or two ago, this would've only happened in my very best dreams. Now it happened on a regular basis. We both agreed that it was kinda the greatest thing ever.

She stripped down and, after checking the water, held the curtain aside for me. Warm water against flushed skin was almost too much of a good thing. She stepped in behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed and leaned my head back against her shoulder. Accepting my invitation, her lips began to slide over my throat. She moved her one hand over my belly and splayed her fingers. She licked the winding tendrils of water off my skin, making me shiver.

"You're really good at that," I said, not surprised at all that my voice had dropped an octave.

"I'm good at a lot of things," she said. She gathered up my wet hair and pushed it over my shoulder. Then she started to kiss down the back of my neck. Her free hand traced my spine down my back and all the way down to my ass and between my legs where her fingers teased me, but did not push forward. Rose was a quick study. In the short time since we had first made love, she became quite the skilled lover. She quickly learned all my sweet spots, weaknesses, and preferences. This was one of them, her fingers teasing my entrance but not going in until I was soaking wet.

Moaning, I braced my arms on the shower wall and pushed my hips back into her. I could almost see her triumphant grin. "What do you desire, my Mistress?" She had also adjusted rapidly to satisfy my kinky tastes. I was worried, petrified even, that she would be too repulsed to actually give that to me, but she did without hesitation. She let me indulge in any fantasy I presented to her, taking everything in stride, even things I was sure would make her too uncomfortable. I was honored by the trust she placed in me, and delighted by how much she seemed to like it too. "Does Mistress need me to fuck her wet pussy?"

"Yes," I panted, grabbing the hand between my legs and pushing her fingers against my entrance. "Fuck me, kitten. Do it!"

"As you wish, Mistress." She carefully inserted two fingers inside of me, and my inner muscles were quick to demand more.

"Add another," I commanded. I groaned when the third finger slipped inside to stretch me. "Yesssss," I hissed. "Harder!" Her fingers roughly pumped into my pussy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I ground my hips back against her hand. The water from the shower nozzle was constantly hitting my breasts, making my nipples hard. "Touch my nipples." With her free hand she reached up and took one between her fingers, tugging on it. I bit my lip and moaned. I was getting closer and closer with each touch of her clever fingers, but I needed just a little more.

She knew it too, because she bit my neck hard. She didn't break skin of course, but her blunt teeth digging into my flesh was just the delicious sensation I needed. "Fuck, Rose!" I came hard as I always did. She pressed me up against the wall of the shower while I rode it out. When the last of the aftershocks had passed, she took her fingers out of me and kissed the place where she'd bitten me.

I pulled out of her arms, turned, and pressed her against the wall this time. I smirked at her and drew my finger along her jaw. "Someone's been a good girl this year," I purred. She smiled hopefully at me. "Good enough to get a nice present." I traced my finger down her neck, finding her pulse and rubbing the spot. She instantly understood what I was getting at. "One good bite deserves another, wouldn't you say, kitten?" She gulped in nervous anticipation and nodded.

I didn't often do this. While Rose's blood was undoubtedly the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, I would starve before I made her into an addict. So I only drank from her on the most special of occasions, like today.

I came close, pressing the length of my body to hers. I covered her throat with soft pecks, listening as her breathing became unsteady and feeling her shiver with eagerness. Then I found her vein and quickly but gently buried my fangs in her. The blood gushed into my mouth just as she moaned like an animal in heat. I moaned too as I tasted the hot ambrosia slid down my throat. One thing most Dhampirs-and really a lot of Moroi-didn't know was that sunlight affected the taste of someone's blood. Somehow it made it better and more invigorating. Harder to resist. I'd first noticed it when Rose and I were on the run. We had started going to human school, so we were awake in the daylight. I fed from her one night and almost couldn't stop. The taste of the sun was something I'd never experienced before. I couldn't get enough of it. After a few weeks, I made the connection. I'd never told Rose. One day I might.

I slid my hand between us and found her throbbing clit. With my other hand, I lightly ran my fingers over her collarbone. I knew all her sweet spots too. It only took a few seconds for her to come, spilling into my palm. Her legs started to give out, but I held her steady. Then I carefully disengaged from her neck, licking the wounds as I did so they would close. She was off in la-la land at the moment, so I maneuvered her over to the built in bench and sat her down to get over the high. In the meantime I started on actually showering.

I was rinsing my hair when she came to. "Wow," she muttered. "That one was a doozy." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"But you're okay, right?"

She nodded and gave me a dreamy look. "I'm perfect. Thank you." She noticed my sudsy hair. "Bath time?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

She did give me one of her shirts when we were getting dressed. I sniffed the fabric and smiled. It smelled like her. Once we were finished, we headed out to meet the others.

Tasha was once again throwing a small party in a private room for all of us. Rose and I walked down the hall to find it, arms linked. We were the only ones around, so I leaned over and pulled her lips to mine once we were almost to the door.

"What was that for?" She asked in her low, husky aroused voice that I loved so much.

I cupped her cheek and smiled. "I need a reason to kiss the girl I love?"

She grinned back. "No, I guess you don't. And neither do I," she said as she in turn kissed me.

I giggled. "Come on you. They're waiting for us." We continued on. Tasha greeted us at the door with a bright smile that strangely—yet delightfully—was not tarnished by her scars. She gave both of us a warm hug and let us inside. Almost everyone had already arrived, including Christian and Dimitri. I squeezed Rose's arm before going to him and tossing my arms around his neck. He gave me his sweetest smirk before our lips met. He hugged me tight when we broke apart.

"Got your note," he said into my ear. "The hearts were a nice touch. I appreciate it."

"Anything to make you smile," I said. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Liss," he said back, grinning softly at me. Then something or someone behind me caught his attention. He nodded at it/him or her, kissed my forehead briefly, and then stepped away to go over there. I turned and saw that he was talking quietly to Rose. They were discussing something in voices too low for me to decipher, so I let it go. I turned to the rest of our little get-together, eager to talk with all of my friends.

It was nice to see them all again. Things at Court were often so busy that we barely had time to see each other. Dimitri and Tasha finally announced their engagement. We had all pushing them to get on with it and they finally had three weeks ago. I was very happy for them. Maybe Dimitri and I weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but his happiness was important to Rose and therefore important to me. The same thing went for Tasha and Christian, though I was closer to her than to Dimitri.

Eddie and Mia had been an official couple for three months now and were celebrating the milestone. It was felt so weird to look back and remember how Rose and I had once been at war with Mia. It was amazing how suddenly we became strong, fast friends. But I guess we had Spokane to thank for that. That thought made me sad. I went to Eddie and Mia and hugged them. I think they were a bit surprised, but they accepted it anyway. Then I turned to find where my two lovers had gone off to.

They were leaning against the wall next to each other, still deep in conversation. Rose realized I was watching them. She stopped speaking and looked up at me. My cheeks colored slightly at being caught staring. But she just smiled at me. She and Christian came to my side.

"Do you mind stepping out with us for a minute?" Christian asked.

"Of course not," I said. He smiled at me, and when I looked at Rose, she was smiling too. We left the party room and went into the room one over, which was conveniently vacant. Something told me my boyfriend the pretty much for sure future king had pulled a few strings to make it so. There was a small bag resting on a table next to a sofa. Christian went over, opened it, and pulled out a small black box with a red ribbon on it. He smiled and I realized what it was.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, handing it to me. I untied the ribbon and opened the box.

My eyes widened like saucers. "Oh wow, Christian..." In the box was one of the most gorgeous and no doubt expensive necklaces I'd ever seen. The chain was made of thick gold woven into a braided rope design. The centerpiece was a large sapphire set into a gold plate and bordered by a ring of tiny diamonds. I didn't even want to think about what it cost.

I looked up, but he cut me off before I even got a word out. "Don't say 'you shouldn't have' or 'this is too much'. You are worth any price tag."

"Agreed," Rose said, as she lifted a second black box out of the bag. I noticed that she suddenly became a bit shy. She even blushed slightly when she handed it to me. "This is a little... _different_, but I hope you like it." I took the box and caught Christian smiling out of the corner of my eye.

I opened the box, and my eyes widened once again. In the box was... a collar. It rested on a bed of decorative velvet, seemingly innocent, but in truth full of meaning. It was beautiful and subtle, made of woven black leather in a pretty, intricate design. It was finished by a black, ornately carved heart that hung in the front **(link to picture in profile)**. It was subtle enough that it could be worn in public without getting weird looks.

It wasn't really meant for me. I knew exactly who it was for. And I looked up at her. She was blushing still and playing with her hands. looking adorably shy and nervous.

"I... I know you wanted to try it, so I..."

Her words were to my lips. I kissed her with all the hot passion currently burning in my belly. The gift had lit me up inside. But then I softened my assault, changing the tone of the exchange. She held my hips in her calloused but incredibly gentle hands, keeping our bodies together.

I pulled away only to catch my breath. I hugged her tightly, resting my head on her shoulder. Somewhere nearby, Christian was still smiling at us. Rose rested her cheek on the top of my head, and we stayed like that for an unknowable period of time. Then I pulled back to look at her face. I touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't want her to do something that made her uncomfortable just for me.

She nodded. "I am. I... I like it," she said sheepishly. I knew that deep down she was still getting used to liking S&M. I remembered feeling that way not so long ago. So I helped her as best I could to face and accept her desires.

"I'm glad," I said, cupping her cheek. "Thank you, baby."

She grinned. "You're welcome, Liss."

I reached and grabbed the collar. "Do you mind?" I asked. She shook her head. I smiled and put it around her neck. I snapped the clasp together and then stood back to look at it. _Beautiful, as always._

"Aw, Rosie, how cute." I chuckled when Rose turned and flicked Christian off. They both laughed too.

"Merry Christmas, guys," I said, pulling them both into a hug. They each put an arm around me in response. And I couldn't be sure, but I thought I might've seen them fist bump after we returned to the party.

**I hope you all had a nice holiday. Happy New Year! Remember to tell me about any prompts you'd like me to write about and review!**


	11. First Date

**So sorry this took so long. I blame myself. I let my friends make me a Tumblr account. Now I can't get off. The fact that the new season of Lost Girl has started hasn't helped me focus on writing either. If you have never watched Lost Girl before, I suggest you start because it's nothing but Fan Service all day long: sex, gay sex, drinking, and supernatural-ness-ness-ness. Oh, and intense emotional pain that no shipper's heart will be immune to.**

**SERIOUSLY, watch this show about loveable, dumb, disturbingly attractive Canadians and their silly superpowers so you can enjoy/suffer the barely censored pornography and emotional torture that I am currently enjoying/suffering. And always remember, DOCCUBUS FOR THE WIN!**

**IN OTHER NEWS, the threesome so many of you have requested is currently under construction. I'll try to have it out to you guys as soon as I can. I'm also planning to introduce some one-shots with a little conflict in them, so if you guys have any ideas about that, do send them my way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lissa remembers their first date**.

One night when we were on the run, Rose decided we should go out and do something. The town we were in was small and boring though. The only thing going on was a football game. Which was fine by Rose, but I didn't care for it. Sports had never appealed to me. If they weren't violent, they were boring. Sometimes both. Usually both in my experience.

But Rose was desperate to get out. She'd never done well being confined and stagnant. That was why she caused so much trouble at the Academy. So I consented. The school wasn't far from our apartment, so we walked. It was dark out and Rose kept me close. Her eyes constantly scanned the area for signs of danger. And people said she wasn't responsible.

"So we can sit in the student section or we can sit up in the empty zone," Rose was saying to me. "It's up to you." Any chance I got to be alone with her, I jumped at.

"Do you mind if we sit away from them?"

She smiled. "Sure thing." We walked arm in arm the rest of the way to the stadium. Rose found a quiet corner of the bleachers for us to sit in. As we walked by, a few human guys from our school threw a couple cat calls Rose's way, but she ignored them. Her attention was all on me, which made me feel giddy and light inside. I wondered to myself if it was selfish of me to love being the center of her world. Even when she was off flirting with boys, pulling pranks, or getting into all the trouble she could find, she always returned to protect and take care of me.

I had her attention until the game started. Rose was engrossed. She hooted and cheered with the rest of the crowd, but unlike them she wasn't rooting for either team. She cheered for anyone who did something I assumed was impressive. She saw some sort of order in this game when I only saw physically disproportionate boys hurting each other for a weirdly-shaped ball.

Needless to say, she wasn't much for conversation, and after a while I started to feel a little lonely. But then suddenly she tossed her arm over my shoulders and held me against her side. I'm not sure she realized that she had done it. Her eyes were still glued to the field, but it seemed she never truly forgot my presence even if her conscious mind was preoccupied. My loneliness went away just like that. I instinctively snuggled into her, and that seemed to finally draw her gaze. She just smiled warmly at me again, tightened her hold, and turned back to the game.

At the intermission-half-time, Rose insisted-we went up to get food from the concession stand. While we waited in line, we playfully argued about what to buy. She wanted to save money by getting one thing for us to split. And while I liked the Lady and the Tramp fantasy that brought to mind, I reminded her that the last the last time we split something I had a grand total of two bites of it. When I gave her my pouty face, she melted and gave in, grumbling about me abusing my power and exploiting her weakness. She bought a slice of pizza for me and a pepperoni roll as requested. I took pity on her and settled for one drink to share.

Rose was pretty conservative with money, something few people realized. She didn't like spend a lot on herself. Most of the more expensive things she owned were given to her by other people. I was the only known exception to her practical spending rule. She once spent all her birthday money-a grand total of $30, but still-to buy me the box set of books for a series I loved, and no amount of scolding could make her return them.

We went back to our seats to eat while the marching band played. I thought they were good. Rose thought the opposite.

"That was the worst 'Disco Inferno' I've ever heard," she said with slight disgust.

I had to laugh. She got so cranky when it came to music she didn't like. It was adorable how she should pout and rant about how awful a certain song or band was.

"Given that you hate that song anyway, why do you care?" I asked, still giggling.

"Bad songs played badly are bad," she said. And she was totally serious too! It cracked me up. I had to press my head against her shoulder as I shook with mirth, but not before I saw her cutest of cute pouts appear on her face. "It's not funny," she grumbled. But I could hear the smallest of smiles in her voice.

She sort of/didn't really keep the rest of her grumbling to herself during the rest of the show, but I was fine with it. When the second half of the game started, I expected her to focus all her attention on it again. But she didn't. Instead she focused on me.

"Do you want to stay for the rest of this? We don't have to." She said. The wind blew a lock of my hair into my face which she caught and tucked behind my ear in a way that totally didn't put a ton of butterflies in my stomach. Totally didn't. She also smiled at me apologetically. "I know football isn't exactly your thing."

I shook my head. "It's okay. This is fun." That sounded lame even to me. She frowned for a moment before standing.

"Come on. Let's go," she said, offering me her hand. "We'll do something else. Anything, you pick." I moved to protest, to tell her it was fine if we stayed, but she would have none of my bad acting.

"We could rent a movie?" I suggested tentatively as I put my hand in hers. I thought she would grimace and gently refuse, but she just smiled at me.

"Sounds great," she said warmly. But then she scowled playfully. "But you're not making me watch Gone with the Wind again. I'm putting my foot down."

I chuckled slyly. "Don't worry, Rose. No Gone with the Wind tonight." Speaking of wind though, another stronger, colder gust than before buffeted us. I shivered and rubbed my arms, regretting not bringing another layer of clothing. Rose saw my shivering and proceeded to take her jacket off for me in a move that every girl dreams about at one point or another. At least, this girl certainly did. "What will you wear?" I asked in concern, looking down at her bare arms (which, I will note, were still lovely and muscular despite a year and a half of no training).

"I'll be fine, Liss. What kind of guardian would I be if I couldn't handle a little cold wind?" She tossed her head in the direction of the gate. "Let's blow this joint."

The walk back home was spent in comfortable silence. Our roommate had Netflix, so I went online to pick a movie to surprise Rose. Rose had been talking about a movie called Hoodwinked that had just become available, so I ordered it. It looked cute.

When I came out into the TV room, Rose was waiting for me with the lights shut off and fresh popcorn. As thoughtful as ever, she'd grabbed a blanket for me since it was cold in the apartment. She always took my needs into consideration, often before her own. That was just one reason why I was falling so deeply in love with her.

She didn't seem to mind when I snuggled next to her on the couch. She even adjusted our positions to make it more comfortable as she pressed play on the remote. I was right. The movie was really cute. And Rose loved it. Every few minutes or so her chest would vibrate and shake with her laughter; I could feel it since my head was resting on her shoulder again. She loved silly, funny things like this. That was something else very few people knew. She had the silliest, craziest sense of humor when she felt really comfortable around someone, different from the one she projected around anyone else. As her best friend, I saw that side of her often.

I was tired enough to head to bed by the time the film ended. Rose gently pulled me off the couch and we went to our room to change and wash up. Just before we got into to our separate beds, I acted impulsively and hugged her. She didn't hesitate to hug me back, though I could tell she had no idea why I was doing this suddenly. I turned my head and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" I knew she wouldn't understand the true meaning of my words, but I couldn't help but say them anyway.

"Yeah. I love you too, Liss." It wasn't the way I wished she would say it to me, but back then it was enough.

Now years later as I laid in bed thinking about that day, I lifted my head from Rose's bare chest and looked in her eyes. I told her about how that was our first date. She smiled, remembering it. Then it changed into a sly smirk.

"You know, though, I never did get a real goodnight kiss," she said, waggling her eyebrows at me. "Proper first dates always end with a goodnight kiss." I had to laugh.

"And you think after all the time we've been together and all the times I've kissed you that I haven't made up for the loss of one kiss?"

"The kiss on the first date is important to a relationship. It's a rite of passage," she defended with mirth. Her hand hooked itself under my knee and pulled my leg over hers. "So pucker up, Princess." She pulled my head closer until our lips touched. It was an innocent kiss, exactly what I would've expected on a first date, just lingering contact between our mouths. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling back with an melodramatic lip-smacking sound.

"There!" She said with an even brighter grin. "Now we've had our first date."

**The next one will be in Rose's point of view if I have to beat my muse into submission to get it. Remember to review and send me prompts!**


	12. Books and Strange Positions

**This one is short, but it's Tumblr's fault. It is the second installment of the Oddities miniseries. Hope you like it! Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead and Blood Bound belongs to Patricia Briggs.**

**Rose finds Lissa doing something unusual.**

"Lissa, what in God's name are you doing?" I asked, staring down at her in utter confusion.

"Reading," she said absently, focused on the book.

"In that position?" She was on the one side of the bed, head pointing towards the footboard with one leg up and pushing against the wall above the headboard and the other off the side of the bed just dangling there. And the coup de gras, she was in her underwear. If this whole thing wasn't so weird, that would've turned me on.

"It's comfy," she said, still not paying all that much attention to me.

"How?"

"It just is." She gave me a look. "Plus, it helps me get into the story better."

"What story?" She didn't respond. She simply turned the book so I could see the cover. Blood Bound by Patricia Briggs. The cover was a frontal body shot of a woman who looked a tiny bit like me looking off to the side and standing with her legs apart in a sort of defensive stance. She had a wrench in her one hand, tattoos all up her arms and across her chest and stomach, and was dressed in some sort of jumpsuit like the ones mechanics wear. The front of it was undone and open, revealing her black bra and otherwise hidden body art. Maybe that explained why Lissa herself was in underwear. But Lord knows how laying like that was helping her. "Is it good?"

No response.

I pushed her shoulder. "Huh?" She muttered.

"Is. It. Good. Lissa?" I enunciated slowly.

"Oh! Yeah, it's brilliant. I love this series!" As she entirely buried her focus in it once more. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take a nap," I said as I sat down on the bed and started to take off my shoes. Once again, I received no response whatsoever. Jeez, I knew she liked to read but I didn't know about _this_, I thought as I laid down and shut my eyes.

When I woke up sometime later, I was startled into alertness by the sight of a foot inches from my face.

"Lissa, what the hell!"

"What?" She asked, putting her book down to look at me. While I was asleep, she had shifted into a new position with her legs resting on my chest and stomach.

I grabbed her ankle and lifted the pale appendage away from my nose. "I love you, babe, but that doesn't mean I need your toes tickling my chin."

She frowned sheepishly and her face turned pink. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

I sighed, resting her offending leg on my stomach with the other one. "It's fine." I rubbed the skin of her calf with my thumb. "But why did you change spots? I thought you were comfortable before."

"I was," she said. "But then something really scary happened in the book and it freaked me out and made me move." She shivered, remembering whatever scary thing it was. I turned my head and looked over at the clock.

"Well, crap, I was asleep forever." Then I turned and gave Lissa a speculative glance. "Which means you were reading that book even longer; reading a book, in your underwear, in wacky positions, for four-and-a-half straight hours."

"And?"

"You're a weirdo, you know that, right?"

She giggled, rolling around and shifting until she had cuddled up to my side. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I smiled warmly and in amusement as I embraced her. "But I'm your weirdo. You brought this on yourself."

I put on a fake weary expression. "Ugh, I know."

She laughed. "That's right, missy! So you better be ready to deal with it!" Then she yawned. "Mmm, I'm sleepy now. You stay, pillow."

"First a footrest, now a pillow," I said with a long-suffering sigh. "Well, I think it's an improvement at least." Through the bond, I could feel a satisfied, little smirk settle on her face as she shut her eyes. I shook my head and settled in with my pretty, little eccentric.

Later that day, I saw Christian in the hall and told him what happened.

"Well, at least you didn't have to be a snack table," he said. "I woke up once with a bowl of chips on my chest. Another time it was a bag of candy." I conceded to his point, though I was sure Lissa would get around to making me into a table too soon enough. He grinned at me and shrugged. "The things we do for love, right?"

I smiled back and nodded. "The things we do for love, indeed."

**So yeah, short and sweet. Who should be next? Christian or someone else? Tell me what quirks you'd like to see. **** And if you are able, I highly recommend Blood Bound and the rest of the Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs. She's a brilliant author.**


	13. Oldies

**Here ya go. If you catch any similarities between this and the Vampire Diaries episode with a similar setting, I am already aware of it and yes I watch that show.**

I thought I had made it pretty clear that old music wasn't my thing. Everyone in my circle of friends knew better than to make me listen to anything earlier than 1994. What can I say? It just wasn't my style. That's not to say I didn't know how to appreciate good music. There was a designated section on my iPod for things like Rihanna and Eminem and Katy Perry while the rest was devoted to things like The Fray, Three Days Grace, Shania Twain, and Sara Bareilles. I knew what good music was. I just didn't like the old styles.

Still... I supposed that there was something to be said for a few old songs as I watched my girlfriend dancing across the room to them. Perhaps all I had needed was a different perspective. Lissa twirled and swayed with Christian across the ballroom floor. The Academy had rented a big, fancy place for a decade dance tonight. The theme was the sixties and surprisingly popular with our little student body. They had poured into the room like an endless sea of neon, flowers, and peace signs. I actually had to look away because all the wild colors gave me a bit of a headache.

Lissa and Christian had chosen to dress as JFK and Jackie O, and I had to admit that they both looked good. Lissa looked hot and classy in Jackie's signature pink suit and black hat. Her hair was curled and primped and her make-up very old school. Christian was wearing his suit and tie pretty well; at least, as well as he could wear anything. Even if he didn't have JFK's pearly white smile, their combined appeal was very effective. Every few minutes someone would stop to compliment them. Lissa smiled and charmed them with her… well, everything, and Christian managed not to brood, scowl, or be an ass (a huge feat for him since I knew how much he disliked all of them).

I and many of the other dhampirs had chosen a slightly different look. I ran my fingers along the lapels of my army green suit jacket and straightened my collar. We were representing Vietnam veterans; a gloomy subject perhaps, but very fitting for us. After all, in just a little while we would be Guardians, not novices anymore. Soon we would be soldiers on the front lines just like those human men all those years ago. Dressing this way was a mild statement. We were subtly asking for the respect of the Moroi we would soon be protecting. To this day, I do not know if it worked.

But I digress. A fast song came over the speakers. I didn't know what it was called obviously, but it sounded super retro like all the others and I didn't care for it. However, when Lissa started to dance faster, swinging her hips and twirling next to Christian, I sort of hoped it wouldn't end. I wasn't in the mob of dancers, but I had a great view of her and my eyes were transfixed. _She sure can move_, I thought to myself, watching those hips and those long, pale legs. It was difficult not to go over and touch her, to just run my hands over that pink suit and the body it covered. I clenched my hands into fists behind my back. I needed something to distract me, so I went over to the food table and got a drink to cool me down. All the lust, lights, and heat from packed bodies was getting to me.

The fast song ended, and something a little different took its place. Lissa and Christian changed their style. They pulled close together and started to sway in time with the slow rhythm and the crooning lyrics. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close with an arm around her waist. They were saying something to each other, but I chose not to listen in. It was their moment, not mine. Whatever it was they were discussing, she was content, so I stayed where I was and sipped my cup of punch. And if I felt a little lonely, maybe left out, then I would just have to deal.

Someone took up the microphone on the stage and said that it was time for a little break. Everyone moved to find a table off the dance floor to cool off. She found me then, pulling me aside until we were away from where anyone else could see us. She wrapped her arms around my neck, rested her head on my shoulder, and pressed the length of her body to mine. I hugged her back, and my loneliness went away.

"I saw you watching us," she said, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. "You could've joined us."

"You know I couldn't have," I murmured, rubbing her back. "It's fine, baby. You and Christian should go have fun. I'm okay with staying on the sidelines this time."

"Well, I'm not," she said defiantly. She pulled back to look at my face and touch my cheek with her gloved hand. "At least dance with me here. No one else can see us." I hesitated. "Please," she begged. "I love this song! Please, Rose."

I leaned in and kissed her ear. "Okay," I said. I moved a hand to her waist and one just beside her chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck to keep us close. We swayed and turned as a man sang the words "Devil or Angel" over the speakers back in the ballroom. It wasn't very long, but it was slow and sweet and I found that with this beautiful woman in my arms, I liked it. Somehow, she always made everything better, even really old music. In a moment of sappy-ness, I told her, "You're my angel. Did I ever tell you that?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I'll be your angel if you'll be mine."

I smirked. "Oh, babe, there's no halo on my head. I'm a devil through and through."

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. When she pulled away, she giggled a second time for a reason I couldn't discern. "If you're a devil, then you're the sweetest devil in town, and I love you."

I could never, ever hear those words enough. "I love you too, Lissa. Always."

When we walked back into the ballroom, Christian took one look at me and laughed. I scowled at him and looked at Lissa, but she just smiled and went to get another drink.

"What?" I barked at Pyro. He laughed again and handed me a little mirror. He also gave me a hearty pat on the shoulder and winked almost conspiratorially before going off in the same direction. I held it up to my face to see what was so funny.

Oh.

On my cheek was a perfect imprint of Lissa's lips, left in her bright pink lipstick. My heart leapt in my chest. I let out a shocked little breath and my mouth was turning upward of its own free will. I put the mirror down and stared off toward the table where my girlfriend was now standing, laughing and pretending as though she had never left. But there on my cheek was bright pink proof.

The music continued to play, and the day after I went on ITunes and made several purchases. In the end I decided, some oldies music was okay after all.

...But I still didn't like the 80's. Ew.

**Good still? Remember to leave any prompts or ideas you have. I'm not creative enough to think of all of them myself :). If you want to know the song they were dancing to, it's Devil or Angel by Bobby Vee.**


End file.
